One of Us
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha are both heading to one location, Naraku's hideout. One day, Sesshomaru gets a surprise attack/greeting from a familiar dog demon. Who is she? Read to find out. Involves almost all characters. Rated T for the violence, and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I kept telling myself i was going to type this after I finished my Sesshomaru and Rin fanfic 'Cursed', but, honestly, this idea came right before cursed did. So, I can't hold it in any longer. Please read and review! Oh, and enjoy too.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I do not own InuYasha, and neither do you!**

Chapter 1: A question.

It was a warm night, Sesshomaru had picked a sufficient place for him and his two wards to rest.

Jaken, the toad demon, was already sound asleep, snoring his life away.

As for Rin, a human he had revived almost a year ago, she was having trouble sleeping, her back faced him, but he could tell by her heartbeat, that she was wide awake.

Sesshomaru enjoyed to watch her sleep, but this night, she was not sleeping.

"Rin." He called to her.

She laid still, as if to make him think she was asleep, but Sesshomaru knew better.

"I know you are awake. What is bothering you?" Sesshomaru said, keeping his voice calm, he hardly ever raised it, especially in front of Rin, he had all the patience in the world for her.

Slowly, she moved, sitting up, and looking at him, "Forgive me, my lord, I am trying to go to sleep."

"Do not apologize. You can stay up for a little while." Sesshomaru said.

She nodded, and moved over to him.

This was a normal thing for him, she had never really had trouble sleeping, but she DID have frequent nightmares, and so, she would rest close to him, and sleep peacefully afterward.

Since Rin was so small, when she would lay on his mokomoko that was spread out, it was still bigger than her, it was like she had a cot to sleep on.

"I wish I could fall asleep as fast as master Jaken could." Rin said.

'Oh please. One snoring bastard is enough.' Sesshomaru thought, though he let out a scoff out loud.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I ask a question?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

He looked down at her, what brought this on?

"I have one, but it does not matter, she as gone her own way." He said.

Rin looked up at him, "You have a sister?"

"I prefer not to think of it." He said, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Oh, Sorry for upsetting you, my lord." She said, and relaxed into the mokomoko again.

After about ten minutes passed, Rin's heartbeat calmed, and he looked down at her resting face.

'Why would she ask me this? Of all times?' He wondered.

Sesshomaru sighed, he had to hand it to this girl, she sure did know how to bring emotion in him.

***InuYasha group***

"This looks like a good enough place to stop...Kagome, you can get off now." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, she's asleep." Sango said tiredly, as she sat down against a tree, Kilala resting on her lap.

Miroku stayed near them.

InuYasha worked Kagome off his back, careful not to awake her.

He had almost forgotten Shippo, who was latched onto Kagome's back, sleeping soundly too.

After everyone was settled, InuYasha found his resting spot, of course near Kagome, with his Tetsaiga in it's sheat, resting in his arms.

**A/N: Ok, you guys probably have no idea where this plot is taking place. You're probably thinking, 'This is boring, She's just writing about a random scene.' **

**No. The setting is taking place right in the middle of the Naraku hunt, everyone is looking for him.**

**It's just, Sesshomaru is going to probably have a new member to his group. Want to take a wild guess? Don't worry, as the chapters progress, Sesshomaru will be showing emotions and actions you've never seen him do.**

**So, leave some reviews, I will update when I can!**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, things went by slowly, Sesshomaru had gotten everyone set up to move out, Rin was set on Ah-Un, because NOW she was tired.

Around late afternoon, Rin was wide awake, but remained on Ah-Un's back.

Sesshomaru noticed that Ah-Un seemed nervous about something, the two heads looked around warrily.

Sesshomaru couldn't catch a scent of danger.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we stop at the river up ahead? I am getting hungry, and maybe Ah-Un needs some rest." Rin said.

Sesshomaru granted her offer, letting her do her fishing as he let himself rest against a tree.

Ah-Un still seemed nervous.

They paced around back and forth.

A faint scent was tickling Sesshomaru's nose.

At that moment, he saw Ah-Un roar in fear, and take off into the sky.

"Ah-un!" Rin called, ignoring the fish that she caught, slither back into the water.

"Rin. Wait here. Do not go astray." He said, and took off into the skies.

Rin was wondering what was going on, to pass some time, she continued to catch her meal.

Finally she caught another fish.

A couple snarls sounded, followed by a thud.

Rin looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru in his true form, fighting a slightly smaller dog demon.

She stood frozen, mainly out of the way.

The dog demon he was facing, was black with white paws, and white markings here and there.

The black one moved away from Sesshomaru, which he followed, to make a final kill.

What happened next was strange, Rin didn't understand it.

When the black one backed away, she stood calmly before Sesshomaru, who stopped himself right before her.

Rin was shocked to see the black dog demon's tail WAGGING.

She looked at Sesshomaru, who had stopped growling, and there was something she could see in his eyes.

The black one closed her distance on Sesshomaru, and nuzzled his neck, and Sesshomaru nuzzled hers.

The black one's eyes opened, revealing a turquoise blue eyes, she looked over at me.

She pulled back from Sesshomaru, and made him turn his attention on Rin.

They made their human forms.

"That is Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Hi." Rin said, a little confused, waving slowly.

"Rin. This is my sister." Sesshomaru says.

Rin gasped, looking at the girl, she wore a black Kimono with dark purple streak down. Her hair was silver with a black streak down the middle, her eyes were turquoise blue, and unlike Sesshomaru, she had a purple FULL MOON on her forehead, and one jagged streak down each side of her cheek.

"Hi." The girl said, smiling, her height met Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I have not seen you since you were a pup. Aleu." Sesshomaru said.

"You left." Aleu said.

"Well, you wouldn't stop nibbling my ear. So, how's mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's ok. I left a few weeks ago trying to find you." Aleu said.

"Has your father left yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's really ill. That's why I came to find you." Aleu said.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, "Rin, go with Jaken for a small walk, return by sunset."

"Ok." Rin said, and she left, with Jaken wobbling behind her.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you have the Tensaiga." Aleu said.

"I do not have time for such things." Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" She whined.

"I am looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Naraku."

"Who's that?"

"You haven't changed at all." Sesshomaru commented.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It is someone who must be killed." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh. Well. I'll come with you." Aleu said.

"No, Aleu, I will not put you in such danger."

"Don't think so lowly of me. pleeeeaase?" She whined.

Sesshomaru sighed, this was one family member, aside from his mother that he DIDN'T want to get hurt.

Her father had met InuKimi when she was broken hearted, from InuTaisho leaving for a human. When Sesshomaru had found out that InuKimi was pregnant again, he fell in love with the future sister.

"I want to help. I can kill him with you." Aleu said.

"Fine, tag along, but do not do anything stupid." Sesshomaru said.

Aleu smiled, "Yes, it is so great to see you again!" She said, hugging him.

"Yes, you too, Aleu." Sesshomaru said, hugging her back.

"Now, let's go get the girl, Ran."

"It's Rin." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Yeah, that, let's go, can't wait to officially meet her!" Aleu said happily, running off into the trees.

Sesshomaru sighed, slowly following behind.

**A/N: Well, how was this? Aleu is going to be acting sort of pup-like. She is about Sesshomaru's age, but, you know dogs when they are still in their young age. Don't worry, Aleu won't always be the perfect little fun dog demon, she DOES and WILL be violent when needs to be!**

**So, leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, thanks for the review 'Sangoscourage'. Yep, it's gonna be pretty interesting to see Aleu's reactions to InuYasha, and Miroku's reactions to see Aleu. **

**Please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 3:**

Sesshomaru watched closely as Aleu had her time playing with Rin.

This, he could not believe, Aleu had allowed Rin to ride on her back in her dog form.

After the long day of walking, Rin had been put down for sleep, and Sesshomaru and Aleu stayed up.

He was nearly asleep when Aleu peered over at him, "What happened to your arm!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, "InuYasha cut it off with the Tetsaiga." He said, as if it were no big deal.

"InuYasha?" Aleu perked her head to the side.

"He is a half demon, in other words, my half-brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Half-Brother? Hmm, well if he hurt you, I don't like him." Aleu said, in a low growling voice.

Sesshomaru chuckled, impressed with her similarities to him.

"When I run into him, I'm gonna..."

"You will do nothing." Sesshomaru said.

Aleu looked at him, "He's not gonna get away with harming you."

"Do not get involved. InuYasha is my half to deal with, as for you, you know how to look after yourself. Now, can we get some rest?" Sesshomaru said.

Aleu watched Sesshomaru moved, so he could sleep.

She returned back to where Rin was, she had shared her mokomoko with the human, and they slept peacefully.

***Morning***

Aleu had transformed over night, to keep warm, her long fluffy ear lifted off her head, into the air at the sound of a snapping twig.

She lifted her head, looking out at the forest.

***InuYasha***

"Come on Kagome, we have to keep going." InuYasha barked.

"I know, I'm coming." Kagome muttered.

As she moved beside him, he had stopped.

"What now InuYasha?"

"There's something out there. Stay back." InuYasha said, as his ears twitched.

***Aleu***

She immediately stood, silently, careful not to awake Rin.

There was a threat out there.

Without thinking, Aleu made a low growl, running for the trees, which awoke everyone.

She ran towards the scent.

A figure, wearing a red Kimono came in her eyesight.

The figure turned, holding up a big sword.

Aleu knew what sword this was, the Tetsaiga.

She gasped, as she knew he was about to cast a windscar, as she tried to stop.

***InuYasha***

As he lifted his sword to cast the deadly windscar at the oncoming black demon, another dog demon was coming from Aleu's side, grabbing her nape of the neck, and they disappeared.

Inuyasha blinked confused, was that...Sesshomaru?

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, in his human form this time.

"If you ever attempt to use that sword on her again, I will tear you from limb. To. Limb." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowed.

"What the Hell? She was coming attacking me. Who is 'Her' anyway." InuYasha asked.

Soon, another figure emerged from the trees, coming to Sesshomaru's side.

"Who is this Sesshomaru?" The female asked.

"Who are you?" InuYasha spat out.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were slowly coming out from hiding, confused as to what was going on.

"I am Aleu, Sesshomaru's sister, and who might you be?" Aleu asked.

"S-Sister?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, InuYasha, she is my sister, and you will do well to stay away from her." Sesshomaru said, moving Aleu back, but not for long...

"So YOU'RE InuYasha!" Aleu growled out. "How dare you harm my brother!"

"Aleu, I said stay out of this." Sesshomaru growled, moving her back again.

It went silent for a minute.

"She's quite beautiful." Miroku commented.

"Aww, thanks." Aleu smiled.

She then grew serious, then said, "Um, I think your mate is flaming up behind you."

Miroku turned to a pissed Sango.

Sesshomaru turned to walk off.

"Maybe you shouldn't cheat on your mates." Aleu commented on the man who was now covered with a couple bruises.

She went off too following Sesshomaru.

Then, they were on their way again, Aleu asked continuous questions about Naraku.

Sesshomaru now knew, that he wouldn't be fighting Naraku alone anymore, now he had to deal with the fact that InuYasha AND Aleu were helping him.

When could he just be left alone?

**A/N: Well, Hope you like this chapter. **

**Yes, Aleu called Sango, Miroku's mate, because that's the way she sees things, if people are together, human or demon, she calls them mates.**

**Miroku may have a couple injuries that might come from Sesshomaru later on in the story. So, be prepared for that. Anyways, don't worry, Rin won't be left out, Aleu simply LOVES that child.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. Thanks again 'Sangoscourage' Yep, we always know Miroku never learns.**

**And you are right, the more fight with Naraku the better.**

**Enjoy this chapter, let's bring on the action.**

Chapter 4:

Two days had passed since Sesshomaru had saved Aleu, his precious young sister, from the dense half-breed.

The two had caught Naraku's scent, Aleu at first had no idea who or what it was, but her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What is that stench." Aleu asked.

"That is the scent of Naraku. His aura is very near, do not attack unless I say so. Rin, you will remain here with Jaken and Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok m'lord. See you later Aleu." Rin smiled, and sat back with Ah-Un. Ignoring the complaining toad demon.

"Oh, why don't I get to assist him anymore." Jaken asked.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt." Rin said.

"That's not it. It's all because of you. He leaves me to be the babysitter." Jaken said.

"And you're not very good at it master Jaken. Come on Ah-Un, let's go find a more comfortable spot to rest." Rin said, steering the two headed dragon away from the toad demon.

***Sesshomaru and Aleu***

Sesshomaru knew they were passing a barrier, Naraku's barrier.

Once he noticed that Aleu was having trouble, he didn't need to worry, because she then transformed, to stand most of the pain.

"Naraku must know you're coming." Aleu said.

Sesshomaru didn't mind that she was now at his side, but a lot larger than him.

"Aleu. I will say this again. Do not get in the way." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But if there is a chance, I will strike." Aleu said.

All of a sudden, a hoard of Miasmal covered them.

Sesshomaru blocked his senses from the effects of it.

'Aleu, run.' He thought out, but he could not say aloud.

Although, he did hear a slight growl just before the miasma disappeared.

When Sesshomaru uncovered himself, he looked around, shocked to find himself alone, Aleu was gone, her scent, everything.

"Lord Sesshomaru. We meet again." A male voice said in front of him, he was dressed in the baboon pelt.

***Aleu***

Her eyes opened slowly, after waking from a slight rest, a black smoke had enveloped her and Sesshomaru, but now, now she was all alone.

"Sesshomaru." She called out, half afraid.

A low chuckle sounded from ahead of her, from a dark cave, "Hmmm, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Aleu's ears flattened in fear and she backed up as a HUGE demon exited the cave, extending itself, towering over her.

Aleu was pretty big for a dog demon, almost Sesshomaru's size in her true form, but this demon out-lengthed her by METERS LONG.

"I heard you are the sibling of Lord Sesshomaru, and that you are out searching for Naraku." The demon said.

Aleu gasped, but stood back up, "How do you know that?"

"I know everything. Your thoughts, and your words." The demon growled.

"Where is Sesshomaru!" Aleu growled, her fear now left her.

"He is dealing with something else. I have come to make sure you don't get in his way!" The demon lunged himself at her.

Aleu dodged, jumping to the side, and she took the opportunity to lunge at him while he had his head close to the ground, from missing her.

Her teeth sank in his throat, and her claws swiped at his face.

The demon roared, lifting himself back up.

"You will regret doing that." The demon said, as if he were unharmed, and Aleu felt claws dig in her stomach, which made her release him, letting out a loud yelp of pain, and the demon lifted her in the air, and tossed her away from him.

She felt her body crash into a large tree, and land not so nicely onto the ground.

Aleu tried to get up, but she couldn't.

Blood was quickly escaping her stomach, and her vision was blurry.

She lay there as the demon began approaching her, but a purple light shot out towards the demon.

Aleu couldn't move to see who had attacked the demon, but she did hear a familiar voice, "It's Aleu."

The huge demon now had his sights on the surprise ambush.

Aleu just lay there, whimpering in pain.

A girl with with a white shirt and green skirt came up to her, at least, that's what she thought she could see.

"Aleu. Hold on, I'm going to work on your wounds." The female said.

In the background, a group of people she couldn't see because of her weak eyesight, were attacking the demon.

"Thank...You." Aleu said in her thoughts to where the girl could hear.

The pain was terrible to bear, but as she worked over them, Aleu was slowly able to feel better.

"Done." The girl said.

Aleu whimpered lightly as she tried to get up again.

"Don't work yourself." The girl said.

"I must...Find...Sesshom...Aru." Aleu whimpered out.

"Sesshomaru? You mean, he's here?" The girl asked.

"We were...Seperated." Aleu told her.

After a while, the group that killed the demon, approached Aleu.

One of them there she easily recognized, InuYasha.

"So, where is Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know...We were seperated. By a black smoke." Aleu said.

She was grateful that he had saved her, along with his friends.

"We must...Find him." Aleu said, once again, trying to get up, and this time, she did.

She lifted her nose into the air, trying to find Sesshomaru's scent.

***Sesshomaru***

He was becoming impatient, he couldn't get close enough to Naraku to make a perfect kill.

It was also hard, considering most of him was worried for Aleu.

Earlier, Sesshomaru had felt a painful electric shock come in his body, in sign that she had been harmed, and judging by the pain he felt, she was hurt bad.

"What is distracting you Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, shooting out more tentacles.

Sesshomaru was able to cut off most of the tentacles from reaching him, but one remained and chased after him.

After he was far enough from it, a black dog demon was between him and the tentacle, chewing it in half, breaking it from Naraku's body.

'Aleu.' Sesshomaru thought relieved, although, he saw the fresh bloody scratches on her sides.

After the tentacle was out of the way, Aleu limped beside Sesshomaru, still in her true form.

Not long after, InuYasha and his group came aside him, but kept their distance.

"Looks like you destroyed my incarnation, Goshinki." Naraku said, then looked Aleu over.

"And it looks like you are not very strong alone." He added.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, and he transformed, moving in front of Aleu, "Aleu, now it is a demand. Stay out of the way."

He lunged foward, slicing any of the tentacles that came at him, and was soon so close to Naraku that he could finish him off, but at the last moment, Naraku cloaked himself in another hoard of Miasma, and took off to the skies.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to let him get off the hook so easily this time.

"No, Sesshomaru don't!" Aleu shouted at him.

He turned to her.

"Let him go, we will find him again, and this time-" Aleu looked over at the InuYasha bunch who were looking at her.

"We'll find him together." Aleu said.

Sesshomaru looked up at the skies where Naraku had disappeared.

He growled as he changed back.

Aleu changed back as well.

When Sesshomaru reached her, he put his arm around her, taking a deep breath. "Thank the Dogs you're ok."

Aleu returned his hug, slightly purring in his ear.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, "I never thought I would say this to you. InuYasha, but... Thank you. Thank you for saving her."

Without waiting for him reply, Sesshomaru walked off, with Aleu quick at his side.

InuYasha blinked.

"It looks like he trusts you just a little bitty bit." Kagome said.

***Sesshomaru***

That night, Sesshomaru and Aleu arrived back at where Rin was.

About half of the way, she became weak and tired, he helped her, letting her rest her arm around his shoulders, while he put his only arm around her, to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Rin was fast asleep.

Aleu was set down against a tree, and Sesshomaru bent before her, moving her Kimono over, to reveal the nasty gashes.

"I am sorry Aleu. I did not wish for this to happen." Sesshomaru said, running his hand over the gashes.

She winced. "It's ok. I made the offer to come."

Sesshomaru's nails glew a light blue, instead of green which were his poison nails.

He ran the blue glow over her gashes, and they slowly pulled together, like invisivle stitches were doing so.

After there were no more signs of the gashes, he removed his hand.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Aleu whispered, before letting her sleep take over.

Sesshomaru gently a couple of his claws over her cheek, in a slight massaging motion.

After a while of making sure she was fully recovered, and sleeping peacefully, he leaned against a different tree not far from her, and watched her, before letting his sleep take over.

**A/N: Hmm, this is probably my longest chapter! Now we know how protective Sesshomaru is!**

**Don't we love his portrayal?**

**Don't worry, this is not the end, Naraku got away remember? They still have to kill him.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As days had passed, Sesshomaru, Aleu, and Rin were all up walking again, although Aleu still felt pain from the gashes that were closed.

They passed the location where they had seen Naraku escape, and followed his trail.

InuYasha was slowly lagging behind, with his group behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't object, he kept his sights mainly on Aleu.

They had to stop and rest multiple times, because strangely, Aleu had still felt weak and tired.

It was no bother to Sesshomaru.

InuYasha growled, "This is the fifth time today we have stopped, I will just go on ahead."

"No." Sesshomaru and Aleu said, Sesshomaru was louder, but Aleu was soft, but audible.

"We are doing this together." Aleu added to the line.

"Give her some time InuYasha, she was horribly wounded." Kagome said.

"Yeah well, I didn't see any wounds on her, which means Sesshomaru healed her, which means we shouldn't be stopping every five seconds for a nap!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru wanted to hit the half-breed.

Kagome sighed, "Sit InuYasha, take a load off."

At 'Sit.' He was plowed to the ground.

Rin had been occupied, playing with the female demon slayers' cat demon, who meowed exitedly at the attention.

Jaken remained issolated from the big crowd, muttering things amongst himself.

"I think I am ready to go now." Aleu said.

Sesshomaru was about to nod, but as a breeze passed them, a scent was brought with it, "Naraku."

"We are close?!" Aleu asked sitting up quickly, but gasped in pain in return.

Sesshomaru returned his attention back to his wounded sister, after a few minutes, he turned to the human priestess, "Kagome, I would like for you to stay here with Aleu and keep her down, InuYasha, his group and I will go find Naraku, he is not far now."

"No! Sesshomaru, I'm coming!" Aleu said.

"Aleu, you are tired, wounded, you wouldn't last a second in this, leave it to me." Sesshomaru said.

Aleu hugged him, "Be careful."

After the goodbye, Sesshomaru stood and transformed.

Rin already knew to stay behind, so there was no need telling her.

Sango had to take the cat demon for her and Miroku to ride on.

"He is just over that hill." Sesshomaru said.

"What hill!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru sighed, though in his dog form it was more like a growl, his eyesight was better in his true form. "Just keep up."

They all took off running.

***Aleu***

She took her time resting, Kagome keeping close.

"You are a very nice human." Aleu said.

Kagome laughed, "Well, thank you."

"Usually humans kill us without a second thought." Aleu said, keeping her words numbered.

"Well, I came into this crazy world, and I've learned to cope with most demons, InuYasha, Shippo a fox demon, Kirara the cat demon, I have grown fond of Ah-Un, the two headed dragon." Kagome said.

The dragons who were resting quite a ways away from them roared as if to appreciate Kagome's comment on them.

"And, Sesshomaru?" Aleu asked.

"Well, he doesn't really like me much." Kagome said.

"He's like that all the time. I was sort of surprised to see the girl, Rin with him." She said.

Then, Aleu sat up.

"You don't need to get up yet." Kagome said.

"I must catch up to Sesshomaru, I want to be by his side for one more fight." Aleu said, transforming.

"huh?" Kagome asked confused, 'one last fight?'

Aleu looked down at Kagome, and she saw a sadness in the turquoise blue eyes.

"Wait, is it..." Kagome didn't finish, for Aleu had taken off full speed.

**A/N: So, what did Aleu mean, by 'One last fight?' Is there something she's not telling us? Leave reviews and guess!**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6: Aleu's Secret Power

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the wait. GEES GEOMETRY IS HARD! I am exhausted!**

**Anyway, 'Sangoscourage' You're doing great on English as far as i can read :).**

**Enjoy this chapter, or, you know, whatever emotion shows :).**

**Also, while you read this, listen to "Starvation" By Two Steps From Hell. It is what made me think of this chapter :)**

Chapter 6: Aleu's Secret Power

***Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru and his little group had found Naraku.

It was storming badly...All of a sudden.

And Naraku had an army of demons at his heels.

As they got closer and closer, Naraku focused on them, a smirk on his face. The battle began.

***Aleu***

Aleu was not suprised at all that her wounds had healed and she didn't feel anymore pain, as she ran through the forest, the rain wetting her fur.

Her stomache twisted at the thought of what had to be done, but... She needed to do it.

"Hold on Sesshomaru! Wait for me." Aleu said in her head.

She stopped at the top of a hill, looking out at the field where Naraku stood with a hoard of demons, ready to fight along his side.

Just as Sesshomaru moved in his attack mode, Aleu lifted her head in the air, and roared/howled, to grab their attention.

***Sesshomaru***

Everyone turned their attention onto the sound.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see Aleu standing at the top of the hill.

Her turquoise blue eyes glew brightly in the dark, and a bolt of lightning lit up her features.

Aleu ran down the hill.

"Aleu! No!" Sesshomaru growled to her.

"I'm helping Sesshomaru, this is why I came!" Aleu said, standing next to him, both in their true forms, and they focused on Naraku.

The whole clan attacked.

Aleu jumped ahead of them, ready to fight.

Sesshomaru joined her, not wanting her to fight alone.

"Well, this won't be much use." InuYasha growled, calming his Tetsaiga down, and began slicing demons with it.

Aleu was in a corner, fighting her own group, while Sesshomaru was surrounded by more demons, trying to fight them.

Just as Sesshomaru killed the last one, he turned to Aleu.

The demons surrounding her were backing away slowly.

When Aleu was visible, Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

The full moon that was on her head, was glowing a bright white.

Sesshomaru changed to his human form, backing away.

"What is going on with her?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha...Stay back." Sesshomaru said silently, still having his eyes glued on his transforming sister.

Aleu had her head bowed down, her full moon mark shining brighter, and soon, her eyes opened, and she attacked the surrounding demons.

Once they were dead, she turned her attention on Naraku.

Everyone watched her, in shock.

Naraku was shocked as well.

Aleu leapt towards him, full moon mark still glowing.

Naraku leapt up, sending a tentacle around Aleu's neck, and throwing her away from him.

Aleu landed aside Sesshomaru who had InuYasha and everyone else at his side.

She met Sesshomaru's eyes for a minute, and he thought she was going to attack him, she obviously had no control over herself.

After a few seconds, Aleu turned her attention back to Naraku, and charged.

"Why are we just standing here? Let's go!" InuYasha growled.

"No! Stay back." Sesshomaru said, his arm moving in front of the half-breed.

He now understood, Aleu was using a power that she got from her father, but...He had learned there was a certain rule to it, but he didn't know what it was.

Naraku had now transformed, and held back Aleu's attacks.

Sesshomaru watched in complete shock and amazement, two of Naraku's legs were sliced and bitten off, Aleu was on top of the spider, giving him a good bite, but soon, Miasma exited the puncture she had made, and it blasted her off him, and she landed with a loud thud, on her side.

This had harmed both of them, Naraku had then changed back, and he was breathing heavily, shock, and some fear in his eyes.

He held his bleeding arm, looking over at the unconscious dog demon...Or he thought.

Sesshomaru had his sights on Naraku, and when he looked over to Aleu, he thought she was unconscious, but not, after a couple seconds, the dimming white full moon on her forehead, glew again, and her turquoise blue eyes snapped open, and she forced herself up, a little shaky.

Naraku was now 100% afraid of the female dog demon, he took off into the air.

"He's getting away!" InuYasha shouted, beginning to run forward.

"No! Stay out of her way! She's not done yet!" Sesshomaru snapped, once again holding InuYasha back.

The group continued to watch the event, Sesshomaru watched Aleu just stand there, her attention on the escaping demon, she didn't move for a long time, and Sesshomaru began to wonder what she was waiting on.

Her full moon mark glew brighter, and Aleu gave out a growl, and she leapt into the air, fast behind Naraku.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed them, up, up, up, up, and disappeared into the dark clouds.

Thunder and lightning sounded, and minutes passed.

A bright white glow flashed in a part of the skies, and soon, Sesshomaru saw Aleu, she was flying down, nose first, Naraku was trapped as she was pushing him all the way down.

Sesshomaru, knowing that her moving this fast, the land was going to be like a sonic boom.

"Move away!" Sesshomaru ordered, and he took off, and everyone followed him.

When they were far enough, Sesshomaru turned, watching Aleu come closer to the ground, and soon, her landing was engulfed in dust.

After the debree had cleared, he saw that Aleu was standing, still in her true form, her eyes glued on a crumpled Naraku.

Sesshomaru watched, her turquoise blue eyes dimmed a little, and as soon as her full moon mark dimmed, she too, crumpled to the ground.

"Aleu!" Sesshomaru shouted, running towards them.

He paid no attention to the already dead Naraku when he passed, he fell to his knees at Aleu.

She was still in her dog form, her fur all matted up from the rain.

"Aleu." Sesshomaru whispered.

Her eyes opened slightly, "Sessh..."

She couldn't say anything else.

"Aleu, are you alright?" He asked.

He could see her slightly smile, "Hmm. I just...Used my...Power." She whispered in a light whimper.

"What does it mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My...Father said that...If I am not ready to use my powers...Then...I..." She stopped her sentence, her eyes telling him the rest.

"No!" Sesshomaru shouted out, but the end of it, his voice cracked.

InuYasha and the group were standing behind him, listening to the whole thing.

Kagome had come to the scene, and Rin had come, riding on Ah-Un.

"I wanted...To do this...I saved my power...For this...I wanted to make...Myself...useful to you." Aleu said sadly.

"What are you talking about? You are useful, there is nothing I could do without you." Sesshomaru said, his eyes burning.

"I was not...Ready to use...My powers...Father said so on my last...Test...But...I wanted. to help you." Aleu whispered.

"You're going to be ok Aleu." Sesshomaru said.

Her smile faded slightly, "My life is...Slowly slipping from me...I can...Feel it."

Sesshomaru bowed his head down.

"I was...Truly happy...To see you again." Aleu said, using all in her power to raise her head, and nuzzle his cheek, which made his tears come.

She dropped her head back into the puddles of rain, and not many seconds later, Sesshomaru could no longer hear her heart beat.

He cried in pain, as he stared down at his resting, or, dead sister.

Rin gasped behind the group, she immediately got off the dragons.

She was about to go to Sesshomaru, but Miroku stopped her, "It is best that we let him mourn alone."

Rin pushed past Miroku, and continued her way to Sesshomaru.

"Leave, Rin, you do not need to see me like this." Sesshomaru said shakilly, knowing that everyone else other than her was leaving.

Rin wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I will always be here for you, m'lord." Rin said, and he knew she was crying too.

He held her close, letting a few more tears out, before...A loud roar sounded.

They broke apart, and looked up at a huge clan of dog demons.

One of them, Sesshomaru knew...His mother.

A group of white dog demons, along with black dog demons landed heavily before them.

Sesshomaru remained in his position, at his knees, next to Aleu.

His mother, and a black dog demon made their human forms.

This was when Sesshomaru first got to see Aleu's fathers' actual human form.

He wore all dark, blending with his midnight black hair, his eyes were dark blue.

After they had caught the sight of their limp daughter, the father widened his eyes, his name was Darcia.

"She has used her power!" He gasped out.

"She's gone." Sesshomaru whimpered out.

InuKimi gasped, landing in Darcia's safe arms.

"I thought Aleu said you were sick, that's the only reason why she came in the first place. Or did you send her to get herself killed?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up, facing the clan, a death glare in his eyes.

"She misunderstood. Our breed has a special power that can only be summoned if we are ready for it. I had passed the tests many years ago, so when I use my powers, I still become weakened afterwards, but...If the power is not ready to be used, you die." Darcia explained.

Sesshomaru dropped his head, looking back at Alue, it seemed the rain was burrying her almost, as she lay there, still in her dog form.

Then a thought occured to him.

"We are going to take her back to the Western Lands, I wish to try something." Sesshomaru said, and transformed, gently picking up Aleu, and working her on his back.

"Rin, fly on Ah-Un, and stay with InuYasha until I return." Sesshomaru said, and flew off, as the black and white dog demons followed after him.

Sesshomaru flew fast, he remembered the reason why Aleu had come to him in the first place, to try and revive her father, who she so thought was dead.

If this was true, he was going to use the Tensaiga on one person, and one person only!

Aleu.

**A/N: Aww, I cried, especially cause the whole time I typed this, I listened to that song I told you about above. "Starvation"**

**The theme just makes me watch this chapter as a movie, and I cry.**

**Anyway, leave reviews :)**

**~Wolflover235**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my gosh, sorry for the wait! I have been busy! Anyway, 'Sangoscourage' Yeah, you're typing just fine! Don't insult it! I make mistakes tooooooo. *Looks* See? I put too many o's! Anyway yeah, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's True feelings.**

*Sesshomaru*

The sun had risen when he and the other dog demons had arrived to the western lands.

Somehow, during the flight, Aleu had transformed into a human, her lifeless body still resting on his back.

InuKimi came to Sesshomaru's side, as he bent down, so she could carry in Aleu.

Sesshomaru changed back to his human form and was led into the halls of the huge castle, until they arrived into Aleu's room, where she was slowly set down.

Sesshomaru admired her room, it was mainly black with purple and pink hearts engraved on her walls.

He noticed many of the nurses of the castle scattered frantically, noticing a wounded member.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru ordered them.

The servants obeyed, especially when InuKimi had nodded to them, telling them to trust Sesshomaru's reasons.

Once the room was cleared, Sesshomaru walked up to his lifeless sister, yet, in her own bed, she looked like she could just be sleeping, her long gray hair laid perfectly underneath her, her eyes closed, with a very small smile on her lips, which was what he barely got to see before she died.

'Tensaiga. Do what you were created for." Sesshomaru said, as he drew the blue handled sword, holding it in front of Aleu, letting the sword except who it was reviving.

A few seconds passed, and the Tensaiga began to pulse, once, twice, a third time, before minions from the nether world appeared over her body, the minions that only Sesshomaru could see.

The creatures closed in on Aleu, ten or twenty of them surrounding her body.

'Death will not take her.' Sesshomaru thought out, as if he were speaking to the creatures, and he slice every single one of the creatures, which they vaporized and disappeared.

The only two people remaining in the room with Sesshomaru and Aleu, were InuKimi and Darcia.

Sesshomaru sheathed the Tensaiga after he was sure no more minions would try to come.

He felt her cold cheek.

'Why is it not working?' Sesshomaru thought out.

"Sesshomaru, you must give it some time, the Tensaiga can revive someone, but, if you are to bring her to life, she must rest and let her new powers set in, she may not resume a normal heartbeat for more than 24 hours, but rest assured, she is alive." Darcia explained.

Sesshomaru remained silent, letting all the information sink in.

"We will leave you two alone, you must get some rest yourself Sesshomaru." InuKimi said, and soon, the room was dark, all but a little candle that remained lit at the little table aside Aleu's bed.

Sesshomaru watched her, he kept reminding himself she was alive even though he could not detect a heartbeat.

***Aleu***

She was alone, in this dark place, in her human form of course.

Many snake shaped demons floated around her.

Aleu wanted to escape, but which way should she go?

There was a darkness ahead of her, and trusting her instincts, she went to that direction.

Once she was fully engulfed into the darkness, there were no more snake shaped demons, she was alone.

'Ok either I'd rather be alone, or be facing a bunch of demons.' Aleu thought.

Suddenly a white glow appeared in front of her, lighting up the space around her, and a HUGE black dog demon stood before her.

Aleu was flinched at the unexpected appearance, but... As she got a closer look... Turquoise blue eyes, glowing full moon,...It was her!

"What's going on?" Aleu asked 'herself'.

"You are in the netherworld." The dog demon spoke in a glorious voice, without moving its mouth.

Aleu pretty much knew that, she had sacrificed herself.

"But-" The dog demon started, "There is someone who wishes for you to return. I shall grant you one last chance to use my powers, I will not guarantee you a permanant survival next time you use my powers and are not ready."

Aleu stared in shock, 'Someone...Wants me to return?'

The dog demon before her glew, and shrank into a little white orb, and rushed into Aleu's body.

***Sesshomaru***

Just as he was about to fall asleep, his head resting against Aleu's bed, he was jolted awake, by a surprised, but relieving gasp for air.

Sesshomaru stood, leaning over his sister, who was breathing hard. He listened to her heart beat.

Beat.

Beat beat beat beat.

Beat...Beat.

Beat...Beat.

Once it was under control, her breathing had calmed.

Her blue eyes met his, "Se-Shomaru?"

"Aleu." Sesshomaru gasped relieved as he enveloped her in his arms.

She was still tired, and she fell asleep in the middle of his hug.

At that moment, he didn't care, he moved next to her, on her bed, and fell asleep with her.

**A/N: Well, how was this? Cute right? **

**Sesshomaru LOVES his Sister doesn't he?**

**Well, leave some reviews!**

**Wolflover235**


End file.
